


To conquer the day slowly dawning

by the_actual_letter_n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Lots of Touching, M/M, Touching, absolutely shameless, and not that much else, bit out of nowhere but hey, sleepy hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_actual_letter_n/pseuds/the_actual_letter_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Poe gets ridiculously clingy when he's sleeping. Finn doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To conquer the day slowly dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with zero plot, lots of touching and not really that much more.
> 
> Title taken from the song "Temple of Thought" by Poets of the Fall.

The problem with the Resistance base was that it wasn't, strictly speaking, finished. It had been appropriated from some old Empire hideout which took a severe beating in the last years of the war and the repairs seemed to be constantly underway - there were entire wings of the base that nobody could remember ever being open and even the fully functional rooms like the mess or the X-wing hangar had the rough, haphazardly concrete feeling to them.

The last thing on the priority list of areas needing restoration seemed to be the living quarters. There weren't that many people in base and even less who stationed there on a daily basis, so there was always something that would be deemed more important whenever the time came for them to be given attention. It managed, however, to grow from a nuisance to a serious issue when a squadron of Y-wings, previously considered MIA, suddenly resurfaced right next to D'Qar led by an officer who had been presumed dead for much longer than the squadron had been missing. The pilots were welcomed with joy and relief, but it very soon turned out that there weren't that many places for them to actually stay at the base - even the least ruined of the Block 4 living quarters would take several days to be rendered usable and most of the temporary personnel was, unluckily, stationing on the planet as well.

And Finn was being released from the medical bay straight into the administrative horror.

Obviously.

He would have thought that, being a hero and all, he would at least be able to make sure that he had a place to spend his first night out of the hospital, but the base's head administrative officer, a Zabrak named Lassik, was less than helpful. He had looked Finn up and down, from the unkempt hair to the torn-up jacket and said that nothing could be done about arranging quarters for him until the situation with the squadron was resolved.

So, Finn was crashing with Poe.

Obviously.

The pilot hadn't managed to avoid the disorder either; he had given up the room he had shared with Snap to two women from the Y-wing squadron and moved into one of the older, more cramped quarters at the end of Block 1. They walked there together after picking up the last of Finn's belongings from the medbay, passing the closed off corridors to the blocks being renovated on the way. There was a hint of dust in the air and a droning hum of power-tools constantly vibrating through the narrow hallways.

The door to the room slid open before them and Finn took a moment to take in the modest interior - a desk by one of the walls, with a chair underneath and a holoboard above it, a stocky cupboard with wide drawers, a door to the bathroom segment, and...

'One bed,' he pointed out, walking inside and setting his bag on the desk.

'Ah, well, yeah,' Poe looked up at him from his own bag which he was trying to fit into one of the drawers. 'It's a single quarter, they don't have any doubles left now. I think it's big enough for both of us though.'

'No, that's fine,' Finn waved his hand and squeezed past him to reach the bed. There was barely enough space for both of them to be standing at the same time. 'I can take the floor. It's only for a few days.'

'If anyone's sleeping on the floor it's going to be me,' Poe chuckled. 'You're still a recovering patient.'

'I'm crashing with you precisely because I'm not a "recovering patient" anymore.'

'Whatever you are, you're not taking the floor,' Poe straightened his back and ran a hand though his hair, throwing Finn a lopsided smirk. 'So either we're sharing or you have to live with me using your stuff as a pillow.'

Finn laughed and shrugged off his jacket, carefully folding it in four to place it on top of the cupboard.

'Fair enough. You wouldn't be comfortable on that bag anyway.'

\---

The room wasn't close enough to the block being renovated for the sound of the power tools to break through its walls, save for the odd whine of a concrete cutter. When night came, it was almost completely quiet, despite the maintenance crews working around the clock to solve the accommodation issue as fast as possible.

Finn wasn't worried about sharing the bed with Poe, even though, albeit wide, it was still meant for only one person. He had slept in much worse conditions ever since he was a kid and, to be honest, having the peacefully motionless silhouette of the pilot resting beside him in the cold half-darkness proved to be more comforting than he would expect. He still couldn't sleep, not as easily as he could in the medbay, but the quiet rhythm of Poe's breaths and the occasional rustle of fabric as he shifted in the bed were almost like a lullaby. He closed his eyes, laying on his back with one hand underneath his head and felt himself slowly carried away, his focus fading into a comfortable black haze.

Suddenly he felt a touch on his ribs and he almost started, but quickly remembered where he was, or rather where he wasn't. His eyes snapped open and almost immediately fell on the hand resting on his side, brown skin seeming almost pale against his own. Poe's arm was thrown across Finn's chest and he was laying much closer than he was before, his head almost touching Finn's shoulder. He seemed sound asleep.

Finn carefully turned his head towards him, trying to see his eyes through the cloud of dark, wavy hair and make sure if he hadn't woken him up. As soon as he moved his neck, Poe's fingers twitched and he pulled himself even closer to Finn, hand sliding down to his waist. His head found its way onto Finn's shoulder and his other hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

'Poe?'

There was no answer. Finn could feel the soft, regular breaths on his skin and the strands of hair tickling his neck. He laid as still as he could, not wanting to wake him up. Both because he knew how much everyone in the Resistance needed sleep and because he didn't want him to pull away. The warmth of his body bloomed through Finn's muscles, chasing away the aches and easing the tension. He tilted his head to the side, resting it against Poe's hair. He smelled like engine oil, reassurance and wind - a similar scent that his jacket still carried, but more subdued and somehow even more calming.

Finn felt a smile creeping onto his face and, very carefully, he slid his hand up the other man's arm and to his shoulder. He could feel the thin, raised lines of various old scars, like constellations on a map of the sky. He'd never noticed any of them in daylight.

His hand wandered further, fingers brushing against the collarbone. Poe shifted slightly and muttered something barely audible, but didn't wake, pushing his head further into Finn's neck. Finn could now feel his eyelashes twitching against his skin, his breathing changing its pace. He must have been dreaming and Finn gently freed his wrist from Poe's hand to quickly entwine their fingers. He didn't know what kind of dream it was.

Poe shifted again, turning slightly away from him, but pulling his hand close to his chest. His head was on the pillow again, angled upwards, and Finn could see his face framed by the tangled storm of his hair. His angular features seemed softer in the darkness and the circles under his eyes were less visible, as was the scar on his half-open lips. 

Finn let his eyes wander around that face, taking in its strange, almost youthful appearance. His hand traveled from Poe's shoulder up onto his neck, fingers tracing the firm jaw line, brushing against strands of hair. Very carefully, he moved his thumb across the man's cheek and let it feel the soft texture of his lips.

Poe let out a sharp, shaky breath and Finn's hand froze, but the pilot's eyes didn't open. He turned his head, leaning into the touch and his fingers moved between Finn's. He fell motionless again, but his breathing became heavy and a quiet, barely audible sigh made its way out of his mouth.

Finn moved his hand to the back of Poe's head, feeling the thick, silky hair under his palm. Their faces were so close that he could see the thin lines around his eyes, even in the dark midnight haze. Each breath he felt on his lips seemed to pull him even closer, until he rested his forehead against Poe's and felt the warmth of his skin on his own.

'Hey, Poe?' he breathed, squeezing the pilot's hand in his. Poe's fingers twitched, but he didn't open his eyes.

'Yeah?'

'You might want to be awake for this,' Finn whispered and let his lips meet Poe's halfway through the last remaining inch between them.


End file.
